Escolhas
by Mikky
Summary: [Completa OneShot]Um pequeno “drabble” sobre o destino de Uchiha Sasuke, como se Orochimaru, ao invés de treinálo, simplesmente o houvesse encarceirado para que pudesse lhe servir somente como um vasilhame. Spoilers para manga. DarkFic Extrema.


**Disclaimer: **Não são meus, tá... eu só os uso para meu doentio prazer... mwahahahahahhaha...

_**Escolhas**_

**Escolhas.**

**A vida é cheia delas . Todas as vidas assim o são. Para mim, certamente não foi diferente. **

**Não exigente, tão pouco transigente. Latente.**

**Existem escolhas perfeitas?**

**Acho que não. Não... Com certeza não. Tudo tem um lado sombrio, negro, destrutivo. Até mesmo aquilo. Aquele desejo simples de ser trazido.**

**Escolhas.**

**Posso dizer que com certeza escolhi sempre qual caminho seguir. Sempre fui aonde quiz, sempre escolhi aquilo que achava devido.**

**Me dei bem sempre?**

**Ah, não com certeza isso não.**

**Porque se tivesse, talvez não estivesse onde estou. Até mesmo com todos os erros e ciladas que fiz e entrei. Não me arrependo de nada do que fiz.**

**Teria sido diferente?**

**Não sei. Talvez sim, talvez não.**

**Mesmo com tudo o que houve, não me arrependo... nem um pouco.**

_Mentiroso._

_Sim. Um mentiroso._

_Ninguém mais acredita em suas mentiras. Só você._

_Não... nem você._

_Você se duvida._

_Será capaz? Conseguirá? Hesitará? Não voltará?_

_Você mesmo disse que não... que não voltaria._

_No entanto, na noite fria, o chão gélido de concreto frio, você pensa. Nela. Nele. Nele..._

_Então, você mais uma vez se diz um vingador, como se quisesse aceitar a idéia. Diz, para si mesmo que vai acabar com a trágica escolha dos Uchiha._

_Então você se levanta e lembra que já não pode mais voltar._

_Que a porta já fechou._

_Que a luz do caminho se esgotou._

_E suspira._

_Mentiroso. Você não é um vingador, é um tolo. Um tolo de escolhas tolas._

_Tolas?_

_Não fora isso que o irmão dissera? Que era um tolo?_

Os olhos negros, pesados e cansados do abuso e da fome de dias se fecham novamente. Um breve suspiro ecoa pelas paredes lisas e inossas do aposento de pedra.

_Aposento? Ora... está escolhendo muito bem as palavras. Cela é o ideal. C-E-L-A. Prisão. É... é igual... igual a ilusão._

_A ilusão de que conseguiria. Que os suplantaria e o derrotaria. _

_Quem mesmo está derrotado?_

_Você._

_Sem ela._

_Sem ele. _

_Derrotado._

_Acabado._

_Arrasado._

_E em menos de alguns dias exterminado da existência._

_Mas, foi sua escolha... Lembra?_

**Não.**

**Não lembro. Não quero lembrar. Não quero ter que pensar que não irei mais, que não voltarei mais para lá.**

_Não?_

**Não.**

_Mas você sabe. Sabe que não volta. Sabe que seu corpo já não mais lhe pertence. Sabe que você não é mais seu, ou dele... ou dela... É só dele. Orochimaru._

**Não. Não sou. Não vou.**

_Não? E me diz como vai voltar? Como vai escapar? Você mesmo veio aqui. VOCÊ..._

_Você correu, bateu, esperneou e quase matou. Tudo isso prá quê? Para perecer. Nas mãos dele. Sem ao menos jamais ter tocado nela. Ou nele..._

**Pára!**

_Parar? Porque? Se arrependeu? Você mesmo não dizia antes que não se arrepende?_

_Mentiroso._

**Pára!**

_Men-ti-ro-so!_

**Pára!**

Sasuke levanta-se de sopetão e irrompe numa corrida curta e rápida, o quanto suas fracas pernas debilitadas permitem e bate a cabeça com força na parede da cela. Mesmo que não quisesse aceitar ele sabia que aquela era a voz dele... dele mesmo. E por isso doía. Por tudo aquilo que ele sabia estar na sua frente, mas ele mesmo se negava a ver.

Tanto as barras quanto as paredes da cela eram fortes. Eram de puro chakra. Chakra misturado ao material de construção. Mais um dos jutsus proibidos de Orochimaru. Ele podia ver os rios de chakra ali. E era a única coisa que ele podia fazer. A única coisa que treinou neste meio tempo fora seu sharingan. Observar diariamente as paredes Observar as paredes de chakra e tentar encontrar uma brecha por onde pudesse sair.

_Sair? Para onde? Lembra da outra vez? Saiu e voltou. Quase morto. Demorou meses para sequer abrir os olhos. Não mexia braços, não mexia pernas... Não é verdade?_

**Pára...**

**"Páááááááááááára!"**

_Ora, ora Sasuke-kun... mais uma vez tendo problemas? Problemas que você mesmo criou? Que você mesmo trouxe para si? _

_Eles não vem._

_Você empurrou eles. Você os mandou embora. Ela... Ele... Ambos. Você os deixou longe, sem esperança._

_Quem sabe agora ela tenha olhado para ele. E juntos esqueceram que você existiu. Quanto tempo mesmo Sasuke? Quanto? Já se foram quase três anos. E amanhã será o grande dia._

**Não. Não vai ser. Eu vou fugir.**

_Ah? Vai? De novo? Como das outras vezes? Você bem sabe o que vai acontecer amanhã. Não adianta mais fugir. Acabou. Sua existência se findou._

_Amanhã tudo acaba._

Sasuke suspirou novamente. As correntes nos pulsos impediam os movimentos. A luva de couro e chackra impedia que ele fizesse qualquer jutsu.

A única coisa que Orochimaru não tivera como selar fora o seu sharingan. E isto, infelizmente para ele era nada, principalmente na situação em que estava.

Jogaram a comida de qualquer jeito na sala. O brilho na altura dos olhos lhe dizia claramente que era Kabuto. Ele virou as costas e saiu depois de ter jogado o segundo pacote na cela.

Ávido para poder matar a fome de dias, Sasuke não pensa e com dificuldade se arrasta em diração ao pacote e abre-o.

Carne. De novo. Assada.

Não pensou muito. Com a fome que estava, apenas comeu.

Viu o outro pacote. Seria mais comida? Tomara que sim. Estava faminto.

Mas não, não era carne.

Eram fotos, muitas fotos.

A luz tênue da lua iluminou o pacote que jazia nas mãos dele.

Era ela. Ao menos era o que parecia.

Virou-se de lado e vomitou. Vomitou tudo o que havia comido com avidez a instantes atrás.

A foto iluminada pela luz da lua sorria para Sakuke. Sorria com um sorriso escancarado escarnicioso e fétido.

Então não havi sido a imaginação dele. Era mesmo a voz dela. Eram os gritos dela. Os berros abafados e surdos que ele escutava toda noite, toda maldita noite que ele esteve ali.

Vomitou de novo.

Ele não conseguia acreditar.

_É... ele tentou te avisar. Tentou te levar de volta. E o que você fez? Você a trouxe para cá. Você a matou. Você. Sasuke você queria protegê-la. E falhou. Como tudo em sua vida._

_Que irônico, não? Você sempre quis provar a carne dela. Desejou beijá-la. Tomá-la para si. Comê-la._

_E você o fez. Li-te-ral-men-te._

**Pááááára!**

**Nãããããããõ!**

O jovem garoto de 16 anos chorava copisosamente. Chorava, soluçava e vomitava. Como uma criança. Soluçava e vomitava. Vomitava todo o fétido cardápio de três anos de prisão. Vomitava tanto que não havia mais o que vomitar.

Chorava e berrava.

De ódio, de raiva, de dor.

Sua Sakura.

Sua flor.

Morta.

Por eles.

_Será que seu cardápio foi só de flor, Sasuke-kun? Será eu não houve alguma raposa junto?Ora... _

_Não tem como saber, não é? _

_É impossível , não é?_

_Você não tem coragem de ver as outras fotos. Você não tem forças nem as manhas de sair desta prisão e acabar com aqueles nojentos que fizeram tudo isso e fugir._

_Fugir..._

_Não foi o que o irmão falou?_

Arrastou-se novamente até o segundo pacote. Controlando-se para não vomitar ainda mais, Sasuke foi vendo foto por foto.

Rosto de dor.

Membros estilhaçados.

Choro.

Encontrou no pacote um gravador, com uma fita dentro.

Hesitou.

Não queria ouvir. Ele já suspeitava o que haveria ali. A íntegra dos gritos abafados que ouvira toda noite desde que havia chegado ali.

_Então... Vai deixar de lado?_

_Não tem coragem, não é?_

_Não tem coragem de ver o que você fez com ela._

_Sim._

_Você._

_Porque se tivesse voltado, ela ainda estaria viva, não é?_

Sasuke chorava. Muito mais do que havia chorado na noite em que viu os pais serem mortos.

Não teve coragem de apertar o **_play_ **do gravador. Como poderia ter estômago para isso? Como poderia continuar vendo tudo de forma distante? Impossível.

_A verdade é que você se importa, não é?_

_Ela não era uma chata, como você cansou de repetir, e de se repetir._

_Era esperta._

_Inteligente._

_Era bonita._

_Muito bem Uchiha Sasuke. **ERA.** Ela era. História... virou história. Sakura agora é só um rosto em sua memória... Sem oportunidades de desculpas, sem forma alguma de voltar para trás... _

_Irônico, não? Ela falou que daria a vida dela a você, e deu._

_Ela te manteve vivo neste cativeiro._

_Escolhas..._

_Qual será sua próxima?_

* * *

Minna... 

Essa foi uma viagem minha. Muito sórdida. Desenterrei meu lado mau. Muito mau.

Sabe qual é o pior? A Naru-L teve uma idéia que talvez complemente esta oneshot. No mesmo clima.

Como eu amo dark-fics.

Criticas, elogios e detalhes sórdidos, pressione o botão de review.

Bjkas

Mikky®


End file.
